There Is Nothing Better In The World
) |image1= |game(s)= |artist=Oleg Anofriyev (credited as Bremenskiye Muzykanty in-game) |year=1969 |no_of_gold_moves=1 |dancer_gender(s)= / / / |dance_mode= Dance Crew |pictogram_color=Red/Light Blue/Black/Cream Yellow |glove_color=Cobalt Blue/Red/Orange/Sky Blue |lyrics_color= |codename=Bremen |original_game= (Russia) }}"There Is Nothing Better In The World" ( ) by Oleg Anofriyev (credited as Bremenskiye Muzykanty in-game) is featured on . Appearance of the Dancers The coaches are the characters from The Bremen Town Musicians. P1 P1 is Troubadour, one of the movie s main characters. He has a blonde mullet and is wearing a 1960's style orange jumpsuit with a V-cut chest and bell-bottom pants along with a black belt and a pair of black shoes. P2 P2 is a blue dog with a pair of floppy ears. He has a gold locket around his neck and is barefoot. P3 P3 is a black and white cat. He has a butterfly with orange and red circles on the wings placed on his chest like a bowtie. P4 P4 '''is a white rooster. He wears a pair of blue thick square glasses and an orange belt. His comb, claws and wattle are orange. Bremen coach 1.png|P1 Bremen coach 2.png|P2 Bremen coach 3.png|P3 Bremen coach 4.png|P4 Background The background starts off as forest with multiple trees, with birds and butterflies flying in front of the them. As soon as the song starts, the scenery slowly moves to the right and the trees suddenly start bouncing up and down and moving to the left. After a while, the background turns into grassy hills with a windmill in the background. After this, houses, fountains and bell towers come bouncing up and down, or moving to the left and right along with the beat, with smoke coming out of the trees. Men and women (depicted as villagers) stand in the background waving to the screen; some of them are standing on the ground, while others pop out of windows of the village houses. Suddenly, the background turns into sunset, and then into night; the elements are the same as before, except for the houses now having lit rooms. Suddenly, the background stops at a fountain with flowing water and multiple bell towers with bells ringing in the background. The coaches then walk off the screen from there. Gold Moves There is 1 '''Gold Move in this routine: Gold Move: Put your left hand on your hip and bring your right arm down quickly. Bremen_GM1.png|Gold Move Bremen_gm_1.gif|Gold Move in-game Gallery Game Files Bremen_cover_generic.jpg|'' (Ничего на свете лучше нету)'' Bremen_cover_albumcoach.png|Album coach Bremen_Cover_AlbumBkg.png|Album background Bremen 1036.png|P1 s avatar Bremen 1037.png|P2 s avatar Bremen 1038.png|P3 s avatar Bremen 1039.png|P4 s avatar Bremen_pictos-atlas.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Bremen jdup menu v1.png|'' '' on the menu (Version 1) Bremen jdup menu v1.2.png|'' '' on the Just Dance Unlimited Party menu (Version 1.2) Bremen jdup routinemenu.png|Routine selection screen Bremen jdup coachmenu.png|Coach selection screen Videos Ничего на свете лучше нету! Бременские музыканты There Is Nothing Better In The World (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music There Is Nothing Better In The World - Just Dance Unlimited Party References Site Navigation Category:Just Dance Unlimited Exclusives Category:Dance Crews Category:Songs on initial launch Category:Songs on Just Dance Unlimited Party Category:Regional Exclusives